The within invention concerns a vehicle crane with a telescoping boom that can luff on a horizontal axle and rotate on an upright axle, with a pivot section, telescoping sections that can telescope out of the pivot section, and two anchor supports housed flexibly on one of the sections, so that they can pivot out of transportation position, in which they are folded against the section essentially parallel to each other, into an upright operating position, particularly a V-shaped position. The invention also concerns a process for assembling and disassembling said anchor supports of the telescoping boom of the vehicle crane.
Telescoping booms of said type are regularly pivoted on the superstructure of the vehicle crane and can luff on a luffing cylinder jointed to the superstructure. The anchor supports are usually pivoted on the back of the telescoping boom in the upper portion of a pivot section, and are customarily mounted by means of hydraulic cylinders. The anchor supports can be anchored by means of cables or rods against the head of the inner telescoping section or a collar of the upper telescopic section as well as against the superstructure or the lower portion of the pivot section. For example, a crane boom known from DE-Gbm 1 751 383 is equipped with anchor supports positioned in a V shape symmetrical to its horizontal and vertical central plane, over which said anchor sections anchor components run to the top and bottom of the boom. The anchor supports can pivot on two axles, so that they can be folded out of their V-shaped operating position and against the pivot section for purposes of transportation. However, under certain circumstances this is not sufficient to permit the vehicle crane to travel through the streets. To meet the axle load regulations established by law, the telescoping bracing must be removed when necessary and loaded onto a low-bed trailer that travels with the vehicle crane. In vehicle cranes of the usual type, an additional auxiliary crane is necessary to lift the telescoping bracing off the vehicle crane and load it onto the low-bed trailer.